For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a panel body for a conventional sunroof device. FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of an essential portion of the conventional panel body. As illustrated in FIG. 6, the conventional panel body is mainly constituted by a sunroof panel 10, a holding member 20 formed of resin, and a holder 30. The sunroof panel 10, the holding member 20, and the holder 30 are integrally formed.
The holder 30 has a cross section with an approximately channel shape, and includes a recessed portion 34 which is formed with side portions 31 and 32 and a bottom portion 33. A filler member 35, which is formed of foamed resin, is arranged in the recessed portion 34.
In the panel body for the conventional sunroof device, the filler member 35 arranged in the recessed portion 34 functions as a spacer. Therefore, the used amount of the resin material can be reduced in comparison with the case where the entire recessed portion 34 is filled with the resin material of the holding member 20 when the sunroof panel 10, the holding member 20, and the holder 30 are integrally formed.